


But What Will Become Of Our Hero (Who Is Called Sasuke) - fic

by Anonymous



Category: Arthur (TV), Death Note, Glee, Naruto
Genre: M/M, surprise incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story for the art that has the summary: "In a world where Sue silvester from glee was the First hokage in konoha and L from Death note was the Second hokage in konoha and Arthur from Aurthur was the Third hokage in konoha and the Fourth hokage from Naruto was the Forth hokage....... what will become of our Hero of this tale a young man by the name of Sasuke uchiha? This visual is a story about how sometimes the Future is not what you think it is and Arthur from Aurthur becomes hokage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Will Become Of Our Hero (Who Is Called Sasuke) - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But What Will Become Of Our Hero (Who Is Called Sasuke)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319308) by Anonymous. 



> Here is the beautiful art this story is based on, I hope I did it justice as it is Quite Good: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2319308
> 
> There is some incest in this story it is a Surprise so if you do not like incest or surprises you should not read this story.

Long long ago in the ancient past of Japan, there was a boy, his name was Sasuke because that was his first name given t him by his mother, and his last name was Uchiha, which means "fan" in Japanese, because itw as his family's anme and he had many fans (the paper kind, not the person kind like a fanboy or a fangirl, though he had many of those as well because he was also Quite Handsome). 

On the surface Sasuka was a chipper smiling boy, and he had many friends, for instance a handsome brooding boy named Gaara who could control the sand, but inside Sasuke had a brooding cavern of ice for a heart. There was a reason. The reason was because Sasuke wants to become the Hokage, which is the leader of all the people in his village of the Five Kingdoms, the village called Tokyo. But Sasuke can't become the Hokage because his best friend Naruto will be the Hokage, because Naruto's father was the Hokage, and naruto's father's name was Minato Namikaze which means South Wind in Japanese because he was from the South. But Naruto isn't from the south, hes from Tokyo just like Sasuke. Specifically he is Sasuke's next door neighbor. Also he is Sasuke's best friend.

Sasuke was very sad bout this, he wanted to become Hokage, but he liked Naruto too! Sasuke's older brother whose name is Itachi and was not as handsome as Sasuke had a suggestion. He said. "You should kill naruto so you can be Hokage insted."

"brother, no!!" Said Sasuke in horror. He couldn't believe his kind brother Itachi could say such a thing. Actually Itachi wasnt kind, but Sasuke had a good heart so he thought Itachi was kind just like he was.

"But you must." Said Itachi. "You are stronger than Naruto and you are more handsome."

"But brother I cant." Sasuke shook his head, it was the truth after all. "After all Naruto is my next door neighbor and my best friend. And his father Minato Namikaze was the Hokage before him. And his father Arthur was Hokage before him." Arthur was a fuzzy brown rabbit with short round ears who was a ninja and he had the kindest heart in all of the Five Kingdoms. He was the greatest Hokage that Tokyo had ever known. And of course he was the father of Minato Namikaze, who also had short round ears. "And L was Hokage before him." L was Arthur's father and he was known primarily for his black eyeliner and his large wombat-like eyes, and also his formidabble puzzle-solving abilities because he was very good at solving puzzles, much like Sasuke in fact. "And Sue Sylvester was Hokage before him." Sue Sylvester was the most powerful Hokage of the Five Kingdoms, she had actually created the kingdoms with her angry whistling and cheerleading routines, the other neighboring countries hadn't stood a chance against her iron might.

"So you see there is no way brother." Sasuke finished sadly. "Even if you killed my best friend Naruto I can't be Hokage. That's because only Minato Namikaze's son can be Hokage."

"Oh I see." said Itachi. He was actually hurt and angry that Sasuke hadnt listend to his suggestion. That night he left Tokyo. Sasuke never saw him again.

"Brother..." He cried Into the night.

"What's wrong?"

It was Sasuke's best friend / next door neighbor Naruto. He had blond hair like his father Minato Namikaze, but his face was much more manly than Minato's. And he had whiskers on his cheeks like his grandfather Arthur the kindly beaver. Naruto's name meant fermented soy beans in Japanese, which was a prank his father had played on him, because actualy Naruto was very fresh and refreshing. Sasuke liked the golden-haired fox boy, and his smile made the blackette forget the sadness in his heart.

"Oh nothing." Said Sasuke. "My brother Itachi has run away."

"you know, Itachi isn't a very nice guy." The jumpsuit-clad boy said, he was frowning. Secretly he was glad Itachi had left. But Sasukes eyes welled with fresh crystal tears. Naruto wanted to comfort the dark-eyed fan-loving boy but he was too shy.

"I must go." Said Sasuke. He didnt wasn't the blond Hokage to see him cry like this, it was too embarrassing.

"No. Dont go."

"Okay I wont go. But you must go."

"No Sasuke, I wont leave you alone like this." Naruto was worried, he thought if his childhood friend was left all alone he might do Something Drastic. "Sasuke did I ever tell you about the Third Hokage?"

"Yes, his anme was Arthur."

"Yes, he was a brown marmoset and he was loved by all the people in Tokyo. But he told me a secret. Actually he had a brother too, and his brother left just like Itachi left today."

Sasuke sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes his brother was named Orochimaru. They were both sons of the second Hokage L. L had black hair, actually it was black just like yours Sasuke. But Orochimaru and Arthur had a fight because Arthur was so kind and Orochimaru was not kind and he wanted to be Hokage instead of Arthur. So Orochimaru left."

"Orochimaru..." For some reason this name, which meant Falling Circle in Japanese, sounded very familiar to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

Then the icy-hearted ninja remembered.

"Thats my grandfathers name!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What! it cant be. Then you are a Hokage Descendant just like me!"

"Thats why I look like the second Hokage L." The Hokage Descendant Sasuke realized with awe in his voice. It was true, he looked just like L, but his eyes were slightly smaller and more handsome. But he was equally good at solving puzzles. It all made sense. "Itachi was right." Sasuke realized he was all wrong and he should apologize to Itachi for being so foolish when his brother was only trying to help him.

"Yes..." Naruto said. "Yes its true! Wow!" The fox-tailed boy was excited because the ninja in blue with the brooding eyes was his best friend and neighbor and now they could be Hokages together.

"Naruto, you have to help me! I have to find Itachi and say Im sorry."

"Oh right, of course." Said Naruto. "We can look for him together. After we get married in the Hokage ceremony."

"Oh right of course." Said Dasuke. He blushed a fiery crimson, the same crimson of the fur of his great-uncle Arthor the anteater. He looked at Naruto with dew-filled eys. The fiery adventure-loving boy looked back.

"My wife..."

"This is the best day ever." said Sasuke. And outside their window, Itachi looked at them with a gleam ob brotherly pride on his burnished cheek.


End file.
